The Holder Of The Heart Of Innocence
by moonsmile931
Summary: The Noah have finally found the hearts of innocence. Akani an 16 year old girl posseses the heart of innocence as her innocence weapon.Now everyone in the Black Order must protect and make sure that Akina doesn't fall into the hands of the Noah. AxK LXOC *discontinue* if anybody wants to take over this story PM me


**Warning: i must excuse myself for any mistake that may be on this chapter. is that my microsoft got block so for the mean time please bear with it Thank you. ^.^**

* * *

_A woman stood in the middle of nonwhere as she kept on staring at the night sky. The cold wind blow through her as she close her eyes enjoying the sensation of the cold air against her skin. She skowly open her eyes as she look down to look at the sight of being surrounded by a lot amounts of level 2 & 3 akuma that surrounded her from all directions._

_"We found it, we finally found the heart of the innocens. Master Earl would be please about this." said the level 2 as the other akuma got preparate to attack the innocens wielder. This actions cause for the woman to smirk at their pethetic actions. "This should be interesting." she said as she took out an object from her bag and quielty whisper._

_"Innocens Active!"_

* * *

**Black Order: Komiu's Office**.

3 figures sat on the couch as they look at Komui not believing how serious he look at the moment. _'Is this really the guy who acted like a robot maniac freak because of his sister complex?_' that was the thought that went on everyone in the room. Just as they where wondering what must had happend to cause such seriouness Komui began to speak.

"You must be wondering why i had i called you three into my office in such short amount of time and i must appolagise for that, put this matter couldn't have wait." Komui said as he handed Allen,Kanda, and Lenalee a folder for each one of them. "One of the finders that are located on the North America said that he had spotted an a lot amount of akuma headed towards that location." Komui said as Lenalee ask. "Why would a big amount of Akuma would head towards one location." Komui noded in agreement. "That's the same question that got us thinking about... and we only had come up with one answer." Komui responded as all of them thought of the same answer. _'They manage to find the heart of the innocence.'_

Seen they shock faces of everyone **_(aka. accept Kanda.)_ **Komui nodded once again."That's right we belive that the Noah had manage to find the Heart of the innocence, witch is why i would be sending the three of you to head over to North America and retrive the innocence before is to late, you are do to leave as soon as possible. We already send a massege to a finder located in that area so no need to worry about that. All that i could say is becarefull and good luck." Komui said as Allen,Lenalee noded and Kanda only t-ched and stood up and left the room and each one of them went to their rooms to get preparate for their journy that they were about to take.

* * *

**Somewhere in North America. (_just imagine the place u want to think wtv?_ .)**

It had only took them about 2 hours by train and 1 day to finally arrive into North America and already Allen curse eye had activated as soon as they arrive innto cost. The skies look like they were about to pour down with rain at any moment. While lighting kept flashing behind the gray cloud as if warning that something bad was about to happen.

Walking out of the the building they spotted the finder that was suppose to guide them towards the location of the innocence. "Hello my name is Gabriel and i will be guiding you towards the location where the we belive the innocence is." the finder said as he bow to them.

"Nice to meet you Gabriel my name is Allen and this one here is Lenalee and Kanda is the grumpy guy on the back."said Allen as Kanda send him one of his deadly glare because of what he said but didn't do anything about it figuring that he would get him back later.

"How far his the location of the innocence?" Lenalee asked Gabriel.

"Not to far we should get going as soon as posible please follow me." Gabriel said as he turn around and walk away follow by the exercist not so far behind.

**(Change Of Scenario. ^.^)**

Slicing her innocence on another level 2 Akuma she land on the ground to catch her breath for a moment but didn't have time as another Akuma unleash an attack on her. Bearly dodging the Akuma's attack she slice her innocence through the Akuma as she jump into the air again. "Damn it! how bother some you guys are starting to become. In fact so bother some that is starting to tick me off!." she shouted as she defeted another Akuma.

"Retrive the innocence!"

"Must destroy the heart of the innocence."

"We must not fail on our mission."

All the Akuma kept saying as they kept on charging an attack against the women. Looking at her sorroundings she saw that she was really being out number by the akuma. Her hands and feet hurt, her lungs burn from the lack of oxygen, and she felt that she was close to a limit of passing out. She was tired and only wanted to be liying on a warm bed resting put no she had to fight this bastards that where attacking her for no reason. Lost in her thoughts she fail to see the akuma that was about to attack her. Sending her to crash against the ground with a brutal force.

Slowly stading up the woman hold onto her right shouder with her left arm while she hold into her innocence with her right arm. _'Damn it all, if i don't use that right now i'm going to be kill by these akuma...put if i used it. it might take all my energy that i have left to invocated...Damn looks like i have no choice.'_ she thought ash she gaspe between breaths. Streaching her innoncence infront her with her two hands. She close her eyes as she concentrated her energy towards her innocence. "Separeting the path between the good and evil. Followers to guide them towards the right path. Scythe of judgement ACTIVATE!" she yell as her innocence transforme into a scythe that look like the one that dead uses. "Let's get this over with." she said as she unleash her power to them.

**(Change of Scenario again.)**

As they where getting closer towards the location of the innocence the could hear explotions for a far away distanse. Deciding not to waste no more time that they already waste they pick up their pace as they ran each time closer to their destination. When finaly arriving on the location where the innocence is they where greated by something they haven't axpected to see. There in the middle of all the amount of akuma stood a woman that have black hair and red eyes she look like she was about the same age as Allen. Put what didn't suprise them was her looks it was her innocence. Her innocence look like the same scythe that dead use to kill people. Notecing how much much tired she look they immidietly charge and started to eliminate the akuma. Kanda slice them with is mugen brigning them one to their feet. Lenalee use her dark boots to fly and destroy the ones that where in the air while Allen use is clown crow to eliminate as many akuma as possible.

By the time the last akuma standing was defited they headed their way where a dark-hair woman knelt trying to catch her breath."Are you ok?" ask Lenalee as she knelt right beside her.

"Yeah..(gasp) just give a few..(gasp) seconds to catch my breath." she said as she took a few minutes to regain some oxygen into her lungs. "Thanxs by the the way, you save me back there another second on taking them on by my own and i would have probrably pass out." The dark-hair woman said as she smile up them.

"No problem glad to be of help." Lenalee responde that she help the black-hair woman to stand up. "My name is Lenalee and this Allen and Kanda." she said as Allen responded a 'nice to meet you.' and Kanda only nodded to her. "oh right! my name is Akina put you can just call me Aki."Akina said while fixing her clothes.

" We should move into another location before any more akuma start to appaer." suggested Kanda as everyone nodded and started to walk away.

* * *

**Somewhere near the coast.(_ Inside the inn_.)**

After making some reservations on a near by inn. After making sure to notify Komui that they manage to retrive the innocence, Kanda and Allen went to the room hotel that they would share together to get some rest while Lenalee and Akina went to their owned to do the same.

Akina sat on the one-side of the bed as Lenalee was treating her wounds.(**notecing them while Akina was changin her clothes)**. Their was a moment of silence between the two of them before Akina began to talk. "You guys are from the black order am i correct." she as as Lenalee noded in response. "Yes, we came here because we recive some information than an innocence was near this area."Lenalee said as she finish treating the wounds.

"And let me guess that innocence is mine right?" Akina ask as Lenalee nodded once again. "Well i'm really gratefull that you guys came in time to safe my butt out there." she said as the both of them laugh at the same time. After the two of them spend some time talking about girl stuff they bit their goodnights and finally went to bed.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it so far! thanxs for reading ^.^**


End file.
